


The Common Tongue Of You (Loving Me)

by mihrsuri



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ficlet, Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: A greatest impact soulmark AU, where the first words of the person who had the greatest impact on your life are written. Featuring Catelyn, Eddard and Elia [Title from a Hozier Song]





	The Common Tongue Of You (Loving Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an AU verse I made up for my own id fic needs - details of which can be found **[on my tumblr](https://mihrsuri.tumblr.com/post/185343310388/catelyn-had-not-expected-to-make-a-friend-of-her)** (the details are in the tags)

1\. Catelyn Tully had never thought much of her words - not the way she’d daydreamed about other things (songs and princes and castles) but then her silver words are hidden under her gowns and her hair so it is not something she considers, not really. They are so common as well - something that has been said to her many times but she has never felt the warm glow that her septa says will happen when her soulmark finds its like. It is when she arrives at Winterfell and is introduced to a girl with winter roses twined in her hair, her checks flushed red from riding that she feels her words glow. 

“Lady Catelyn” 

2\. Ned feels his soulmark glow the first time his small son (always his son, always) babbles at him, waving a wooden horse and somehow there is no pain in it, the echo of Lyanna he sees in Jon. 

“Dada” 

3\. Elia doesn’t understand until later. Much later, when Jamie smuggles them onto a boat in defiance of his orders and his father and she and her children are safely to Dorne with the world thinking they are dead. Then she understands. 

“Your Highness”


End file.
